Continuous
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: One year and a half after the Ultimate Battle with Christie and Billie. Piper finds herself waking up and re-living the same day over and over again, and each day someone she loves is killed. She thinks the time loop will be broken if she saves them but she'll need to do a lot more to escape this time loop as by saving the one meant to die, another takes their place.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed

Chapter 1:

The First Loss.

I lay with my arm across my eyes, fully awake of course but shielding myself from the brilliant sun that shone brightly through the windows to my left. Even though the lace curtains it was bright. I waited a few seconds while I breathed in, taking in the glorious morning as I did almost every day of my existence. Then I remembered that I'd probably be vanquishing some sort of demon today and I groaned and rolled onto my side, hoping I could lay there and feel the suns heat, hot on my back for much longer.

And then I heard it.

"Oi, mister, move you're damn car!' Mrs. Jenkins across the road yelled... And if that didn't wake me up, a musical voice did.

"Good morning...," he ruffled voice came from my side. I felt his arms slide under my arms, wrapping around me and holding me closer to him. I smiled.

"It is," I agreed. "Was, until old Mr. Jenkins started screaming,"

"It's still a pretty peaceful morning." Leo said,

"Yeah, I guess it is. But I have no doubt it'll be ruined by a demon." I smiled as I grinned and rolled over to face him.

Leo's face was inches from mine. I grinned at his semi-long hair, messy in the early morning. I brushed my fingers through it, feeling the blonde hair with subtle blonde highlights. He still had his eyes closed,

"Who knows, maybe the boys will get into a fight this time instead of a demon?"

"For a change." I laughed and he rolled me over until I lay on top of him, I smiled into his faded green eyes. I leaned down and he leaned up, our lips meeting each other in the middle. His lips, as soft as always, caressed my own for a few minutes until he rolled me over again and he rolled next to me, his kissed moved to my neck and I laughed at the tickles and he joined it.

Then I heard it.

"Mommy!" Wyatt called.

"I'll get it," Leo whispered, kissing my forehead and getting out of bed. Walking out in his boxers and T-shirt.

"Make me breakfast in bed?" I called after him.

"You make me breakfast in bed!" he replied, laughing. I smiled and got up and walked out of the room and into the hall. Since both Phoebe and Paige had both moved out, Phoebe to live in a house with her new husband Coop and Paige to move into Henry's place, Leo turned the nursery into a closet again, and turned Phoebe's room into the nursery and Wyatt had his own room, Paige's old room. I walked into the nursery, and Chris was already up, sat there laughing. I heard Leo take Wyatt downstairs for breakfast.

I smiled and walked up to him, opened my arms and lifted him up. I spun on the spot but gasped.

A man wearing nothing but a black cloak, covering his entire body stood there, holding only what I could describe as a curved Machete. Suddenly blue orbs and bright light filled my vision and I stood in the kitchen, Leo smiling at me.

"Demon!" I said, he gasped and took Chris from me. I ran straight back into the hall, and despite only wearing PJ bottoms and tank top, when the Demon Blinked next to me I turned, spun on the spot and jabbed my foot onto his knee, he dropped down but his blade came up, missing my throat. I staggered back but then I was then kicked in the gut and I dropped to my knees. I heard Leo shout my name and I looked up. He rugby tackled the demon to the ground, knocking off his hood. The man had black hair, slick and smooth; his features could have been defined handsome if it weren't for that disgusting scar down the centre of his cheek, the shape of a cross.

My open hands came up in the air and I beckoned them into the diction of the demon. He gasped and looked at me and in only one second I watched as his entire body, starting from his chest. Engulfed in smoke and fire and he exploded outwards, leaving no remains behind.

I sighed and turned to Leo. He held me close. "That was the first demon we've had since the ultimate threat a year and half ago."

"Yeah, but you got to admit, mummy hasn't lost her touch."

The doorbell rang so I hurried in from the kitchen, I opened the doors and a wide grin crossed my face as my sisters stood in the door way. Phoebe stood on the right, her waist length light brown hair blowing gently in the wind, a giant smile on her lips and she walked into my arms, and we hugged tightly.

"Hey, am I going to get a hug or shall I get a coffee and wait for you to finish?" Paige's voice asked and when Phoebe and I pulled apart I looked at page and gasped.

"You died you're hair?" I exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. The last time I had seen Paige her hair had been brown, and fairly curly, she had died it red again, but a darker shade and it was also hanging down to her waist but was now straight.

"Yeah, you like?" she asked.

"Yeah, it suits you!" I told her, I closed the door behind them as they came in.

"Where are my two favourite nephews? Where are they?" Phoebe asked in a voice she used to talk to babies as she bent over and walked into the main room,

"The boy's are at school but I'm here!" Leo said and Phoebe straightened up and smiled.

"I suppose you'll do, come here." she said, they hugged and Paige walked over and also got a hug. I put my hands on my waist and smiled. It was like old times. I smiled and they hurried back to me.

"So, the demons are attacking again?" Paige asked, looking at the Book of Shadows that I had put on the dining table. The book had gotten so big, it still amazed me. We flipped through the pages and went back to our old routine. Searching for what the demon looked like, maybe they were in here yet we had never crossed him. Or maybe he was a random lower-level, someone sent him maybe.

"Piper?" Leo called from upstairs.

"One sec!" I yelled back,

"You two go through again, if there is defiantly no mention of the cross as a scar, maybe a cult, or an ancient symbol other than just a cross. I already asked Leo, he doesn't know. Be right back." I told them, turning and hurrying upstairs. The moment I walked into the attic I gasped, a man wearing the same dark cloak as the one before stood behind Leo, holding a blade to his throat.

"Paige! Phoebe!" I shouted and I went to run at the man but two other's appeared in a cloud of smoke, and grabbed my arms, holding me back. Just as my sisters ran through the doors, I broke free. Phoebe jumped into the air, levitating and kicking at the sane time rocketing one of the hooded figures across the attic.

The other turned and threw an energy ball, "Energy ball!" Paige called; the ball turned into orbs and flew back into the sender. I turned and the hood holding Leo was retreating. But then I noticed his hand come up, about to touch his scar, probably a way to call for help. Leo spun then, ducked under the knife and threw his hands straight at the Hood. Electricity bolts threw out of Leo's palms, and hit the man, he flew up and hit the ceiling but before Leo could finish him he teleported out.

I turned back to my sisters. When suddenly Paige and Phoebe both called out, and I ducked. I dropped down, watching an energy ball fly over my head. Just as I looked up I saw Paige duck out of the way, she looked at the ball as it hit the wall, sighed, thankful she had missed it.

But then another Energy ball hit her straight in the chest, and Paige was nothing but dust on the attic floor.

"No! Paige!" I screamed, getting to my feet. I ran towards where she once stood, tears already running down my eyes but the next thing I knew I was on the floor. Or so I thought the floor. It was comfortable my eyes were closed and I could hear birds chirping.

"Bad dream?" Leo asked I got up; my eyes were blurry with tears. It was morning; it must have been a dream. But it was so real.

"Um, I guess so. Um, a demon attacked and then when Paige and Phoebe came over, a demon killed Paige."

"It's okay, honey, a demon hasn't attacked in a year and half." he said, kissing me on the head.

Suddenly I heard "Oi, mister, move you're damn car!'


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed

Chapter 2:

The replay

I was running, straight out of the bedroom and into Chris's room, where I knew the hooded demon would soon attack. I scooped him up in my arms and hurried into Wyatt's room, snatching him from the bed and hurrying to Leo.

"Piper!" he called at me, "I don't unstained what's going on?"

"It's happening again." I said urgently, my heart racing as I gave the boys to him and started packing clothes.

"What's happening again? Why are you packing the boy's clothes?" I sighed and turned to him.

"This day it's already happened...well, I think." he looked confused. "Yesterday morning I woke up, fine as always but I heard Mrs. Jenkins screaming, then you went and took Wyatt downstairs and I went for Chris, a demon attacked. Chris orbed us downstairs and I handed the boys to you, I killed the demon but when Paige and Phoebe came, they attacked you in the attic. We fought and Paige was killed!" I said

"Are you sure it's happening again, I mean today exactly is a year and a half since the battle, do you think maybe it could have been a dream?" I shook my head and gasped. I ran forward, grabbed Leo and made him stand behind me. Just in time for the hooded figure to appear and the instantly he did I threw my hands at him, exploding him into nothing but ash.

"Oh god, you're right." he said, holding Chris to his chest and Wyatt behind him.

"Of course I'm right, aren't I always? Okay I need you and the boys to go to magic school, for your own safety." I hurried them into the hall and downstairs, knowing the demon that would appear was dead already.

"What? Piper. I'm not going anywhere. I may be mortal but I'm not leaving you."

"Leo we don't have time to argue, you just need to-"

I stopped speaking. I remembered something.

"What is it?" he asked, looking around cautiously.

"You..." I said, "Yesterday when the demon attacked in the attic, you attacked back."

"I did?" he smiled a little.

"With lightning bolts." I said, his eyes were all over the place, he turned and nodded and walked away.

"It might be best for our safety to magic school, come on, Wyatt." Leo said,

"Leo!" I called as Wyatt orbed my boys away. I sighed and hurried upstairs to get changed. When I was ready in black jeans and brown T-shirt I stood in the foyer.

"Paige!" I shouted, "Paige can you hear me?" A few seconds later she appeared. Wearing what she had in my dream, or vision, or whatever it was. Her hair still long straight and red.

"Piper!" she chimed and pulled me into a hug. When I mentioned nothing about her hair she said. 'I dyed my ha-

""Yeah, it suits you!" I interrupted, "Chit-chat later, orbing now. Phoebe's."

"Piper, what's wrong?" she asked,

"Paige, orbing! I'll explain there." Suddenly we were standing outside of Phoebe's house. The house was a two story house with light brown panelling on the outside and a beautiful grey tiled roof. We walked forward, admiring the beauty of the garden. The garden was filled with different flowers and small tree's It had a small pond on the far side. The serenity of the pond, with the quiet stillness all around, calmed my mood at once. Even the garden animals were at peace. The sun in its full splendour lit up the closed and cascaded its light with a romantic glow. Its shimmering reflection cast a silvery sparkle on the still waters of the lake.

I knocked on the door and when it opened, Phoebe stood there. Wearing what she did in the vision, dream, thingy. Whatever.

"Piper! Paige! What a surprise!" she went to hug.

"Ah! Paige said, lifting her hand to stop Phoebe. "Pipers in a bit of a mood today, hugs are shamed upon." Phoebe looked confused.

"I'm not in a mood but something is wrong,"

"C'mon in," Phoebe said. Once inside and we were all sat down in Phoebe's main room. I told them everything. From waking up, Mrs. Jenkins, the kids, the hood in the nursery, killing it in the foyer. Those two coming over after I called, Leo being attacked in the attic, the fight.

"-And then...Leo, well he..."

"He what?" Phoebe asked,

"He used magic."

Blank expressions on their faces.

"He used magic?" Paige asked.

"Yes, the demon's were attacking and once he slipped the hooded demon's grasp, he shot lightning bolts, bright, big, shiny, scary lightning bolts out of his hands and attack the demon."

"How is that possible? He became mortal long ago?" Paige asked

"Or so we thought, I think he's hiding something." I said.

"That is weird," Phoebe said.

"Oh it get's weirder! After that, a demon through an energy and Paige... it hit you. You died. And then the next thing I know I wake up in bed, and Mrs. Jenkins shouts, the day happened again, I killed the demon before it could surprise me and when I mentioned the lightning bolts to Leo our son orbed them all out of there to magic school."

"Well obviously you're visions changed; I'm not dead, which to me is the best. Leo and the boy's aren't home. So they aren't in danger, we're all here. It's good. But I want to know why you had the vision in the first place."

"So do we."

We all spun to see them. Several hooded figures all stood across the room. In the Foyer with knives and energy balls in their hands.

They attacked. Paige grabbed us and orbs appeared, then the next thing I know we were in the attic at the manor, Paige running her fingers through the book.

"Oh no, no, no! We can't be here. This is where you died, they'll come!" I panicked.

"It's okay, Paige you go to Magic School, beat what you can out of Leo, try find out if he really does have his powers back. Piper and I will..."

Phoebe gasped and we all heard it, the spark of an Energy Ball. I turned and pounced tackling Paige to the floor, dodging an energy that was aimed at her. Phoebe rolled to the side, ran up the wall and kicked the Hood into the table. It broke with his sheer weight and we got up.

"Paige go!" I said, she orbed out. Phoebe pulled the sword from his hand and swung, but he vanished and reappeared behind her. I threw my hands at him; it hit him on the shoulder, knocking him to the floor. Phoebe rushed to me. She turned and threw the sword but he caught the blade in his hand, scarlet liquid poured out onto the floor.

Then I realized something. We were stood in the same spot where the two other's appeared in the attic.

"Phoebe!" I called, I turned and a hood had her hands on Phoebe's back. Phoebe struggled and lunged out with her feet, knocking another to the floor.

I went to take a step but the Hood sighed and I watched as Hood twisted her arm around Phoebe's neck in one quick motion and I heard and a loud crack echoed across the attic.

Phoebe fell to the floor, with her neck snapped and she was gone.

"Phoebe! No!" I killed the two demons without actually focusing on them and I dropped next to Phoebe.

"Leo!" I screamed, already crying. My heart was aching, throbbing. He appeared with Paige at his side.

They saw me, sat on the floor holding Phoebe.

"I know you have powers, I don't care how or why just heal her!" he hesitated but then he dropped down, he was crying as well, his hands hovered over her but there was no glow."

"You do have powers I know it! Heal her!"

"I-it's not healing because she's dead." he said.

The world blurred, as if being pulled out of focus and the floor vanished beneath me. I fell onto a soft mattress and I screamed and shot up right.

In bed.

"Bad dream?" Leo asked.

Then it hit me. I hadn't envisioned the attack, I had lived it. Twice. Two different experiences. Two different deaths.

I wasn't having a vision. I was in a time loop.


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed

Chapter 3:

Leo's Secret

"Okay, so you've got some explaining to do, Mister." Paige said to Leo. We were all at Magic School, I told everyone we had to be here. It was the only safe place I knew off so far. In this weird and bizarre time loop. I had already killed the demon that would attack me in Chris's nursery this morning; the others would have showed up later, to find the place empty. We'd handle them later.

Right now I sat in on the couch, in the middle of my two sisters with Leo sat across from us, waiting to hear why the hell he has powers.

"I guess I do." he said, "But you must understand I did what I did to protect my family."

"What did you do, Leo?" I asked, he sighed.

"Not long after the fight with Billie and Christie, I got worried, more worried than I had been in a while. I kept having these dreams that demons would attack and I'd be useless, no help. So I got Coop to give me a lift to the underworld where I-"

"Coop?" Phoebe gasped. Leo nodded. "Coop!" Phoebe shouted angrily, a pink heart appeared in the air and out of it shimmered Coop.

"What's up?" he asked, she pointed her finger at him. "You took Leo to the underworld?" Coop looked shocked, and then he vanished.

"Coop!" Phoebe shouted, he didn't return. I sighed.

"And?" I asked my own, secret keeping husband.

"I made a deal with a few demons; they gave me powers, demonic powers that I could use to protect you guys. I was allowed to have the powers for two years..."

"So they gave a bunch of powers to you, for free?" Paige asked.

"Of course not, he owes them something," I said, scowling at Leo.

"At the end of the two years I'd have to give up my powers and I'd have to give them other powers, like interest. But the two years was up a week ago, and they came to me. I had managed to kill a few demons of my own, take their powers but apparently it wasn't enough. And they told me that I had three more days, I tried my hardest but still, it wasn't enough. When they returned they told me that if I didn't get them powers, they'd come and they'd kill my family. I attacked them and kept the powers, I thought I killed them all..."

"Well obviously not!" I shouted at Leo. "How could you do that Leo? Not only have you put us in danger but the boys as well!" I shouted. "Speaking of the boy's, where are they?" I asked a woman stacking some books; she had taken the kids from me earlier.

"Billie took them from me and took them to the nursery." she said, I sighed and turned to my sisters.

"How does that add up to me being in a time loop?" I asked,

"That I don't know about." Leo said, I turned to him, my had clenched into a fist. "They told me that they needed the powers taken from them back by tonight, so that's why they'd come and attack you guys today, just by killing you they would be able to take your powers. But I don't know why each time one of you die the day plays over and only Piper knows it?" he said.

"Maybe I can answer that?" Phoebe said, we all looked at her confused.

"My premonition powers have been growing, I think if I force a premonition on, I'll be able to see what happened, try to figure it out." she said.

"No, you remember what happened the last time you forced your Visions on." I said, she shrugged.

"One won't hurt." she said walking over to Leo. "Ready?" he nodded and she touched his shoulder and gasped. Her eyes closed A few seconds later they opened and she looked shocked.

"This...this day has happened more times than even you know, Piper!" she gasped.

"What'd you mean?" I asked.

"I saw it, this day happened four days ago, not three, the demons came and they attacked, Paige died, I died. Billie died, even Leo died in the end. The demons, called the Absorbers were powerful, they had all our magic. They came for you Piper but you cast a spell, I don't remember it fully but it was a spell to reverse time, replay the day again so you could save everyone. But something must have gone wrong, and now it keeps happening and all you can remember of that day if waking up again." she said.

"You." I said turning to Leo. "Are in deep trouble."

"Aren't we all?" Paige asked.

She was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Charmed

Chapter 3:

Yet AGAIN, ANOTHER loss, but for a good reason.

"Okay, I'm here. What's the plan?" Billie asked, hurrying into the room. Her blonde hair was down, just past her shoulders and straight. Her features worried.

I sighed and pointed at Leo. "That Ex-husband of mine-" Leo sighed, I was joking but still. He was in trouble. "Is going to send out astral selves down there, we'll go down. They'll try kill us. When they realise they can't I'm hoping to talk, try figure out how to get us out of this time loop because every spell we've tried so far won't work."

Billie scowled at Leo but nodded.

"Let's do it." Phoebe, Paige Billie and I all walked over to stand in line in front of the couch, while Leo stood before us. He sighed, lifted up the sheet of paper in front of him and read out the words. Suddenly I felt magic on me, in me, a red glow ran on the surface of our skins, and my eyes felt heavy, droopy, then I was falling.

When I opened my eyes I was standing, and felt fine. I looked down at myself, patted my chest and looked at my sisters and Billie. We all looked the same, but now we were in the attic.

"Now what?" Paige asked,

"We wait," Phoebe said, she walked forward but suddenly a fireball shot from nowhere and went straight though her chest as if she weren't there, it crashed against the wall, leaving a circular scorch mark.

"That didn't take long." Billie said, as if they immerged form behind a hidden veil, cloaked figures walked forward. The Absorbers. They looked confused, each held a fireball or an energy ball in their hands, they grunted and attacked, the balls flew through us, not even tingling as they did.

"What's going on?" one of them asked, walking forward.

"We're not here, we're in astral forms, and we want to talk."

The leader threw another fireball, it passed through my stomach like it was nothing.

"Really? You're going to try again?" I asked, he sighed and they lowered their hands.

"There is nothing to talk about. We were promised powers, and we want them."

"Yeah, I want a new car, a raise in my job; we don't all get what we want." I said, he scowled at me.

"But for some reason every time we kill one of you, the day starts again, and we are weak, the powers we took are gone."

"Wait," Phoebe said, "You remember the days that have already happened."

"Up until two days ago, we remember showing up but for some reason you already knew we were coming," A female Absorber answered.

"It's just like you, piper." Billie answered. "They can't remember the day the spell was cast, but remember every day since."

"What are you talking about?" The leader asked. I sighed and we all explained the situation, they seemed to calm a little yet they were demons, which meant one way or another I was to kill them.

"So it seems we have a bit of a dilemma." One of them said. "We need powers, that white lighter of your made a deal, a binding deal with us. We need a set amount of powers, these powers could only come from you, all of you. Dead."

"That's what you want, but you can't have it." Phoebe said. "Because the moment you try take it, the days starts again, sure you kill one of us, and get the powers, but the day will start again, and all who died are alive again, technically we're a whole lot safer than you think, sure only piper will remember the days' previous to it, but we'd all be here. Alive. Whereas you all will be weak, stuck in this timeline. Forever."

"Correct." One of them spat.

"Well how are we going to solve this one, that benefits us all, without any of us dying."

"I'd prefer some killing." the female smirked.

"So would I." Billie said, I saw a red aura glowing around her hands, I lifted my hand and put it on her shoulder and she calmed down, her magic fading away.

"No. We're all trapped here, only I and you guys-' I pointed to the group, '-Know about the loop, and each time you get what you want, the day's starts again. So how about this. We agree to restart the day again, when that happens, none of us attack, on either side. I'll have chance to inform my family on the deal we have, that way when the day is up, and no lives have been lost, the time loop should break, seen s though the deaths of my family seem to be the trigger, if no one dies, then tomorrow should start."

"And then what?" The Leader of the Absorbers said.

"Then we're free, no time loop. Just us, against you. And then we kill you." I said,

"I like you're thinking, witch." and he turned and threw a fireball and it struck Billie in the chest. She was taken by surprise and screamed as she flew back across the attic, she crashed against the windows and flew straight through it, and I heard the smash of her body against the concrete before any of us could move."

"Billie!" Paige screamed, she and Phoebe ran over to the window, to check on her but I remained still. Knowing that any second now, the loop would trigger, and the day would start again. My eyes closed, and opened to see Leo in front of me. In bed.

"Here we go." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed

Chapter 5:

Peaceful day

I started the day, waking up happily with my husband, feeding the children, before asking Wyatt to orb us all too Magic school. Once inside Magic school I called for Paige, and she showed up, with Phoebe. I called Billie and her poofed inside and we all sat down.

I told them everything.

I told them about the day, why it happened, Leo's powers and the deal with the Absorbers. Of course they were shocked, angry with Leo, and Phoebe called Coop who tried to disappear before she could talk but I was expecting that, so I threw a potion at him when he appeared, he couldn't leave unless I wanted him to.

Phoebe had a good shout at Coop but eventually she calmed down, and we all spoke about it.

"So what?" Paige asked. "We just go the day as normal? And when it ends fight?"

"I guess so, but to be honest I think we should be training, searching for a vanquishing spell, potion or something. Each time we've fought them I've lost one of you." I looked at Paige, remembering that energy ball hitting her, her last scream before she was nothing but ash. Then I looked at Phoebe, I could hear it even now; hear the crack of her neck as an Absorber had snapped it.

Billie walked by and slumped down on the couch next to me, I remembered the fireball hitting her, the way she was blown through the window, the sound of her body as it hit the ground and probably broke all the bones in her body.

The pain, all of it still so real.

"Then let's go." Phoebe said.

We returned home, knowing that even if the Absorbers did attack and kill one of us if not all of us, it would be a waste of our time and theirs, as the day would start again. We spent most of the day with the Book of Shadows and other books from Magic School. We looked everywhere for them, and we didn't find a few references to them. But not much.

I was reading through the books again, Phoebe was training with her physical powers in the basement, and Paige was in the kitchen again, making as many powerful potions as she could.

Hours and Hours had passed; it had to be about four hours until midnight. The peaceful day had passed too quickly. It was already dark out. I looked around the attic and sighed angrily. I closed the book and sat down on the loveseat.

I saw a figure stand out of a stream of orbs. Leo. It was odd, seeing him with powers. Then I remembered I was still angry at him. His hands found my waist, and they were warm. I wanted to turn, to hold him and go and lie in bed, snuggle up to my hubby.

"Piper." he whispered, I turned and looked him in the face. "Piper, you need to know I only did what I did because I love you, I never imagined it would get this bad..." he said, I shrugged.

"I know, you messed up. Big time. I've witnessed both of my sisters, and Billie killed, and each time my heart breaks a little more. You don't know what that's like. And I have four hours or so to find a spell to kill them." I said, pretty soon I started to come up with my own, it wasn't great but it was coming along. All the time Leo watched, and tried to help as much as he could.

Pretty soon I had finished the spell, Phoebe and Paige had joined me. Paige with a potion each, a potion similar to the one we had used on the source. The spell I had, a powerful one.

We could do this.

I stood there, Phoebe on my right, with Leo at her side, Paige on my left, with Billie next to her.

The clock struck Twelve.


	6. Chapter 6

Charmed

Chapter 6:

The Battle

Suddenly I felt a heavy booming inside my ears, like I was having a migraine but a hundred times worse, the other's looked as if they felt the pain as well. My eyes blurred, I could hear the clock striking twelve over and over again behind the heavy blunt force in my mind.

Suddenly my vision vanished and I was flooded with other images, I realised not long later they were the memoires of the first day the attack with the Absorbers happened.

The day I had caused this time-loop, the day I had forgotten.

I had the memories of the attack; I watched them all die again, Phoebe, Paige, Billie, Leo. I remember running into the attic, crying at the horror I had witnessed and hurrying towards the book of shadows. I remember finding the spell, casting it and then it going all fuzzy.

"Piper?" Leo asked, he was there, holding me in his arms, I realised I was back to the present, my sisters and Billie stood watching.

"I-I'm okay!" I said, getting to my feet.

"The Time-loop, was it broken? Do you remember?" I asked, they all nodded, I looked up at the clock.

Five minutes past twelve.

I smiled but then realised the next day had begun, and the Absorbers would be here soon.

"Get ready, I doubt the Absorbers are going to wait a while to attack, they'll want to kill us ASAP." I told them, they nodded. We each held the potions.

"I have an idea." Paige said, she lifted her hand and moved it in a circular motion around the room. "Crystals, Circle." and the white crystals ordered to their allotted places. It was wide enough; anyone who shimmered in would be trapped.

"Who said we weren't already here?" a dark voice whispered from the corner behind us, and out of thin air, an Absorber appeared. I thrust my hands at him, and he exploded, but around the room, on the outside of the crystals, Absorbers walked out of the air, as if hidden in the shadows the entire time.

Paige threw the potion, but an Absorber caught in and threw it to the side, it slid under the table. I turned and jumped into the air, slamming my boot into the Absorbers neck; he chocked and called out, as he fell back into his friend.

Leo shot lightning bolts out of his hand, the cracking bolts hoisted two Absorbers in the air, they screamed before exploding into nothing.

Phoebe screamed, levitated in the air and swung, she kicked another across the room, dodging an energy ball as she did so. Paige orbed all around the room, physically hitting and also orbing objects straight into the enemy.

Billie threw things with a wave of a hand, or a blink of her eyes, she would drain life out of one of them, and throw it into another, causing the other to explode.

We were doing well. Then I realised the potion was close. I dived along the floor, reached out but another was there.

I realised it was the leader, the one we had spoken to before.

The most powerful.

He stomped down on my hand and I heard the crack before I felt the pain, he had definitely broken my knuckles. With my good hand I grabbed his leg, and pulled, he fell down and I rolled on top of him, I tried to blow him up, even strangle with him if I had to but his own hands came up on my face, and his thumbs found my eyes.

I knew that if even just for a second, he dug down, I would be overwhelm with pain, and blood and I would lose.

So I screamed and threw my head up, slamming my forehead against his and his own hands against his face, busting his nose. A female Absorber grabbed me by the hair and yanked, but I watched Billie run by, a blade in her hand, and she plunged it straight into the chest of the woman, who exploded instantly,

I could feel the flames of her body not inches from my face.

"No!" I heard Leo scream, he ran forward, jumped through the air in a stream of orbs and crashed into the leader, he landed with him on the floor, I readied myself, and shouted out

"Demon of fear, demon of night, I banish you with a ray of light."

"Return to the darkness below, from whence you came, never able to return again."

Out of my stretched my hand, a long beam of white light flew forward, the light hit both the Absorber and Leo, they both looked up,

Then I threw the potion.

The Absorber spun, moved Leo's arm around, and Leo gasped.

The potion, more powerful that many we have made, hit Leo in the chest.

Leo was on fire.

Leo was ash.

Leo was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Charmed

Chapter 7:

The last chance.

I felt my heart in my chest, it cracked, it burned, it shattered and it was gone.

Leo was dead.

I waited a few seconds, with my hands on my head, preparing to be thrust backwards in time, to have the day restart and to have him there, smiling next to me in the early morning.

But as the seconds ticked by, I didn't feel the same wooziness I had felt before the day begun, I just felt woozy and sick, and dead because of the sight before my eyes; that pile of ashes.

I started wailing then, unable to actually cry? I just fell down and wailed, while the fight to the death still raged on around me.

Billie was crying, she headed towards me but an Absorber grabbed her, turned her to face him and slammed his fist into her face, a blood splatter hit the wall.

I lifted my hands and thrust them, but as we knew before, our emotions were tied to our powers, so of course my aim was off, of course I let it get out of control and of course I blew a hole in the attic wall; the extent of my blast blew both the Absorber and Billie across the room.

Paige screamed, orbed forward and caught Billie and then Orbed down next to us. I reached out and held them, but my eyes were only focussed on my husband's ashes.

Phoebe slid down under an attacked and landed next to us

"Paige!" she roared, "Get us out of here!" Paige held us all, and begun the orb, but as we started to disappear, I felt a hand on my leg. I cried out as I was pulled away from the orbs and I hit the floor.

I saw the orbs in the air, and I reached out for them but an Absorber grabbed me and threw me back.

My sisters and Billie would go somewhere safe, and once they realised I was not by their side, they would return, but by then it would be too late and I would be dead. I prepared for the worst.

The Absorber looked down at me.

"Leo had the most powers out of you all because of us, we would have happily taken his powers, you're and your sisters, we wouldn't need the other witch, but now...Leo is gone. He's dead." he said, those words, they were like knives to the heart.

"So now we need to replace the powers we've lost and you know how we're gonna do that? Huh?" he kicked me in the ribs and I slumped down.

"We're going to kill Billie as well, and then I'm going to go and I'm going to find your children...and I'm going to kill them, I'll drain the life out of them, their screams will be like music to my-"

He was on fire.

I had thrown the potion; Phoebe's potion that had been dropped was close by. The Absorber was still glowing because of the light from the spell.

So when I threw the potion...

He let out a giant scream; it seemed, luckily enough for me, that the absorbers were connected, as we had thought. Because just as the leader exploded into nothing but a pile of ash, each and every one of them exploded also, and was identical to him.

My sisters and Billie appeared and looked around.

"Piper? Piper are you alright?" Phoebe asked, helping me up, I was still crying.

"Piper...you did it, you killed them all," Billie said, I nodded.

"He's gone."

"That's right, you did it." Paige said.

"No!" I snapped, "He's gone! Leo is dead," I looked over at his ashes.

But suddenly my eyes moved to another pair of ashes, and then another and another, were...where the ashes...glowing?

We all screamed when suddenly, from every pile of ashes, long white streams of light shot up and around the room, like transparent ribbons. We all held each other, confused on what was going on.

Suddenly the lights came forward and hit me straight in the chest. I couldn't see, or hear, or move. I had no control over myself. I was up against the attic wall, jerking ferociously as all the ribbons shot into me, throwing me back against the wall with a thump.

Then once the last ribbon slipped in, I dropped down.

"Piper!"

"Oh god, what the hell was that?"

"Piper, honey are you okay?"

Phoebe asked.

I paid no attention to them. I felt something, in me. I felt the blood in my veins writhe with magic; I felt the magic booming in my mind, my brain. My heart was speeding up. I grabbed my head, trying to gain control of my thoughts.

Magic tingled in my fingers and shot throughout my body.

"Holy..." Billie said, we all looked down.

_I _was glowing?

My arms, legs, head, hair, fingers, eyes, teeth, every single part of my shining like a thousand diamonds.

"Oh I get it!" Paige said. "They were Absorbers, it mentioned in the books they took magic form others, to keep for themselves or to trade and deal, but the magic was never theirs, they just held it in them, used it. After they died it was released."

"And went into the witch that set the magic free." Phoebe said.

"So...I have the magic of a thousand witches..." I whispered,

I imagined this was what being high felt like.

It almost made me chuckle but then I realised something.

I had the power of a thousand witches.

"Leo..." I gasped. I walked forward, and waved my hand across the air.

Fire white candles appeared loosely in a circle, around Leo's ashes.

"Piper...I know what you're thinking..." Phoebe said

"Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side, Come to me I summon thee, Cross now the Great Divide." And I held out my hands and pointed towards the pile of ashes. I used all the magic in me, every spec of light, and of love, and of hope for my husband. For our true and undying love.

Nothing happened.

"Piper...I don't think even you can..." Phoebe started.

"No." I said, I clapped my hands together and started again. "Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side, Come to me I summon thee, Cross now the Great Divide!" This time with more emotion, and more fear this time, I needed him. I needed Leo.

"Leo!" I yelled.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I yelled, pulling away from them and running towards the circle. Anger bubbled in me, and the flames on the candles shot up.

"Piper..."

"No, it should work, why isn't it working!" I yelled, lightning cracked outside and the lights in the house flickered, the shadows in the room started to move,

"Piper...look up." Phoebe said. I did so and gasped.

Billions of little lights, like ant sized lights, were moving in a circular motion above my head.

I reached out for them, knowing exactly what it was.

As my fingers caressed the edge, a hand came out of the lights and held it. I yanked and he fell out and into my arms.

"Leo!" I yelled, wrapped my arms and legs around him, as he laughed and held me. He was crying, and he turned and looked at the pile of ashes.

"You did it." he smiled. "You brought me back." he laughed.

"She used magic that should have killed her." A voice said. We turned and all gasped then.

There had to be over fifty elders all stood looking at us, all in white and golden robes. One man walked forward.

"The magic should have killed you upon entering you, Piper." he said. "But for some reason, you lived. You were lucky, but then you go and bring back a spirit from the dead...you're magic is too dangerous to have around." he said.

"That won't be a problem." Leo said, and as he said that I felt as if I had been split in half but felt no pain, and the ribbons all shot back out of me and through the window, disappearing into the night sky like stars.

"They only went into her to repay her for freeing them, and long enough for her to let me return; now they will go their separate ways." Leo said. The Elders all murmured, some happy, some angry.

"I guess you wasted a visit," Phoebe said.

"It appears so." The Elder said, and they orbed out one by one.

"Piper...I can't belie you did that." Leo said.

"You talk too much," I said, grabbing the man I loved and kissing him on the lips as if it were our last kiss, and I knew I would cherish this am even more than before as you never knew what kiss will be your last. I was lucky enough to have a second go.

Leo grinned at me.

"Oh," I said, smiling as I turned around to them. I Put my hand on my stomach and smiled.

"Don't want to be too much the center of attention here but...I'm pregnant."

The end

**Ha-ha finally finished. I had been dragging this out because I knew it wouldn't be a long story, and wouldn't have too much going on but I hope those who did read enjoyed and please let me know what you think. **

**FanWriter. **


End file.
